You aren't my parents
by w.weirdo101
Summary: First Fanfic. What if Chloe and Derek had a daughter named Alison that was taken by the EG and adopted by a family of four with an abusive mother. But while Alison's mother is out she finds an old book in the basement about 4 kids with supernatural powers running from people called the Edison group. All rights to kelley armstrong!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

DPOV

"Good night daddy"

"Good night sweetheart"

I looked at my beautiful angel Alison Souza. She had my emerald like eyes and her mother's blonde hair. When Alison gets older Chloe's says she's going to die it. I softly chuckled to myself thinking about her with Chloe's red streaked hair. With a soft kiss to Alison's head I left to find my other precious possession. I gently climbed into bed with my Chloe and gave her a soft peck on her cheek thinking how perfect my life was.

"I love you" I gently whispered

"I love you too" she whispered back and grinning ear to ear I drifted off to sleep.

**XXX Later XXX **

I awoke to a familiar smell. I gently got from bed trying not to wake Chloe. I went to Alison's room first and found three tall figures standing over her bed but I couldn't hear them. I peeked in the room like that guy in the movie Chloe made me watch yesterday. It was … Jacob…John…oh James bond the spy dude. Yep even after 10 years Chloe still loves movies. I snapped out of my little day dream and stepped forward to try and see a face when one of them looked up. It was an older man slightly Korean with graying hair. It was none other than Andrew Carson.

"Sir the perimeter spell has been broken someone's coming."

"Probably those Souza boys his senses have always been super even against magic Ms. Enright you know the plan." So Dr. Davidoff, Andrew and Diane were in my house around my baby well I have a feeling some asses are goanna get kicked tonight! I went to run in and attack to protect my family but I guess that plan they had was better. Charged Andrew who was readying a spell then heard several gun shots a baby cry and then darkness.

**Cliff hangers don't you just love them. The reason Diane, Andrew and Davidoff are included is because the scenes where they died in the reckoning didn't happen they escaped another way I might add the way they escaped as a flash back or something if it's requested. Please review! **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Apov

**13 years later Alison is 15**

"ALISON!"

"What does that bitch want now!" I muttered. I slowly walked to the kitchen dragging my feet along never wanting to get there.

"ALISON!"

"WHAT?" I yelled matching her tone. The next thing I know I feel her hand across my face and blood dripping down my chin.

"Don't you EVER talk to me like that young lady!" I wanted to punch the hell out of her abusive ass but I knew I couldn't so I just gave her my angriest stare.

"Wipe that look off your face before I do it for you." I quickly turned my stare into a normal frown not wanting my lip busted in another place.

"Now all I wanted before your smart ass came in here yelling at me and giving me a death stare set the table and go get the boys your father will be home late."

"Lucky him." I muttered. Then I felt another slap hard enough to make my head spin.

Then trying to hold the tears back I went to the cabinet getting the utensils needed for my dinner of meatloaf my mom (Jean) was making then trudged up the stared letting just a single tear stream down my face. I quickly whipped it as I entered Jacob's (my older brother) room.

"Time for dinner"

He turned and started up a stupid excuse for why he wasn't going to eat with us when he saw my puffy face with blood all over it. He stared in awe and said

"O.K I'll be down in a sec."

I went over to my little brother Blaze's room picked him up and took him do diner and the whole time he was asking

"Why blood Why cry?" in his cute little baby voice why fingering my lips. I wanted to burst out crying he was so sweet. We sat down to eat picking at my meatloaf my mom said

"I and the boys are going out tomorrow and your father will be at work were leaving at 5 and getting back at noon."

"Yes ma'ma…may I be excused?"

"Your excused" I dumped my plate and went to bed not being able to wait any longer till I could finally be alone.

**CPOV**

_Flashback: Margaret and Russell's muffled voices coming from behind a closed door…a door between me and the _

_basement. Then I heard Andrew speech. The monster's in the attic and the perimeter spells have been tripped so chloe's probably outside and ill go get the kids seduced in the basement._

I knew I should've done something then. Warned Derek just something so Andrew wouldn't have lived and wouldn't have my baby and have been doing what to her for all these years.

_Flashback: Boxes and crates and filing cabinets toppled through from the attic. The ceiling kept ripping and cracking, and I _

_looked up to see it splitting right over my head. Derek shouted. He hit me, knocking me to the floor and pinning _

_me beneath him as the rest of the ceiling collapsed. _

_When the hall finally stopped rumbling, I heard Mr. Bae calling for Derek. _

"_Here, Derek said. With Chloe."_

_He moved off me and helped me up. I rose, coughing and blinking. I could make out Simon and Mr. Bae safe in _

_the room where we'd hidden earlier. I looked over at the rubble to see Dr. Davidoff and lying on the floor. Derek went to ckech there pulses._

"_There alive but we better move before they wake up."_

I knew we should've finished them off finished them all off. But we diddn't and now my baby's missing.

**Well that's all please review.**


	3. Chapter 2

DPOV:

"13 years 13 years 13 years" This day is celebrated as if it's her birthday.

_Flashback: I woke up feeling terrible I was lying on the floor with Chloe standing over me with about ten tranquilizer darts. Then I remembered what happen._

"_ALI!" I ran to her crib she wasn't there then I ran back to Chloe hugged her and we just sat there crying for hours but during those hours I had time to think and I knew who to call. Tori, Simon, and dad. I had second thoughts about Tori bitching instead of helping but she would kill us if we didn't._

So now it's been 13 years without our precious little Ali and now matter how hard Tori Simon and dad try to track her it's not working. Since the EG took her they're probably using some kind of spell. And all I can think about is how all this is my fault. Someone was threatening my pack and I went crazy. My anger over-whelmed me. I used have waited and used my other senses. But now because of me my Ali is gone.

XX APOV XX

I woke up with a yawn and a couple of stretches.

"Today's goanna be a wonderful day. No abusive bitch no annoying brothers. Just me, myself, and I." I was wondering what I should do when I all the sudden heard a voice.

"Alison oh Alison!" The voice sounded like a song. It kept repeating my name in that sing-song voice. Then it was quiet. I looked around really creped out. I figured it was just my imagination. You know home alone. Oh spooky bring out the ghosts ha-ha. I turned around to see a beautiful blonde woman with blue eyes. I reached out to grab her for some reason and my hand went right through hers. I stared in awe at my hand.

"O.K when I said bring out the ghosts I didn't mean literally." Officially creped out I did the thing that comforted me the most. I watched a movie. I don't know why I loved movies so much but I did. The perfect movie for this occasion I thought was Home Alone. I was sitting down eating my popcorn when I heard that damn voice again. The woman appeared again and said

"Get the book, read it, find out the truth, your life is a lie." She pointed to a spot on the rug then disappeared. I walked over to where I thought she pointed and tripped. I lifted the rug to find a door.

"Oh of course the creepy ghost points out a creepy door under the rug." I pulled open the door and found a box. I opened the box and saw a picture. It was me. It had a name on it but it wasn't mine. My name is Alison Andrews but on the picture it said Alison Souza. Under the picture was a manila folder. I opened it and it said adoption files. Under that I read aloud

"Supernatural type: Necromancer were-wolf mix

Parents: Chloe Saunders and Derek Souza." What my parents are Jean and Steve Andrews. Ok this is creepy. I stuck my head down inside the door and saw a dead rat cobwebs lots of cobwebs and…wait…did that rat just…MOVE!

"Please be maggots please be maggots." The rat got up and walked over to me. I kicked it and screamed/pleaded

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" it slowly turned around and went the other way.

"Stop." It stopped

"Lay down stop moving." It lay down and was as still as a dead rat.

I quickly scrambled up to walk away but I heard another voice.

"Don't be stupid girl release it!"

"R-r-r-release?" WTF I NEVER STUTTER!

"Never mind that, just grab the book and box hide them and cover the door." I quickly did what she said and as I covered the door I heard the ghost whisper

"Ben releases it." Then I ran upstairs.

"O.K book I went through all this trouble to get you let's see what you are." I opened the book it was called the summoning.

"Ok nice title, something about a girl her name is Chloe goes to an art school dead mom busy dad sob story. Stupid what ever you are makes me go through all this trouble for a book boring as hell." I put the book in the box and went to the computer. I typed in commanding animals. There was a link for _commanding dead animals._ I clicked it and there was another link. _Necromancy._ I clicked on that and the next thing I know I'm staring at tons of men in graveyards with hundreds of corpses following them. I read the first sentence: a necromancer has the ability to speak to, raise, and control the dead. I quickly cleared my history exited out of the browser and shut down the computer. Is that what they meant by release, did I raise that rat? Am I a necromancer? Then I remembered the paperwork saying how I was a necromancer were wolf. Who were put the box there? I guessed it was my parents but why wouldn't they tell me? I guess for the same reason they hid the box. But how did the ghosts know about me. And WTF does the book have to do with anything?

**Ok so there's chapter 2 I'm working on chapter 3 now**. **Any suggestions? Please review. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Some spoilers/Answers to reviews**

**ChaaisSaying: No the ghost is not Liz she is Chloe's mother. (Does anyone know Chloe's mom's name?)**

**Krc101: Yes. At the end or towards the end of the book Ali will meet up with her parents.**

Chapter 3

Cpov

My poor babies, Derek and Ali. Derek is blaming himself for all of this and no matter what I do or say he won't listen. My little Ali's been gone for far too long. I didn't want to have to do this. I didn't think she'd be gone this long but now I just have to find her. I wrote Derek a note and put it on the night stand and lay down on the bed. What I am about to do is something I learned over the years. There are several more things that necromancers (or maybe just genetically modified necromancers) can do. Like shamans I can leave my body and travel around as a spirit. You can travel faster as a spirit and no one (beside necromancers) can see you. This is what I'm going to do. Other things that I can do are pulling a person's spirit out of their body, possessing someone, and making someone feel death. Right now I am not the same helpless little girl I was ten years ago. As I lay on the bed I closed my eyes and imagined myself being bulled out of my body. When I couldn't feel the bed under me I opened my eyes, I was standing next to my body. I ran out the door into the forest. I knew where Davidoff and the others were. He was staying in a secret base under Lyle house. We were close to buffalo in a little town called Fort Erie. I walked the 3.6 miles it took to get there and went straight to the basement. I flipped the light switch on and off twice and looked for the secret door. It opened revealing a long dark hallway. I wished I had Derek's wolf senses to lead the way but I just had to deal with it. I walked along as best I could until I found the door to Davidoff's office. I slowly walked through the door and as soon as my head found the other side I opened my eyes.

Margret's pov

I was in Mr. Davidoff's office filing paper when I felt prescience. I looked around but didn't see anything. I went back to filing the papers but then felt it again I took out the supplies needed to send a ghost back to the afterlife then with the light of a match saw a blonde head poke through the door. I blew the smoke at the head and it disappeared.

Apov

I lay in bed thinking about what happened earlier. I picked up the book and flipped through to a random page. I skimmed the page and a certain word caught my eye. _Souza._ I looked under my bed and grabbed the box. Yep my real name was Alison Souza. I looked back in the book and went to the beginning of the sentence with my last name in it. _Derek Souza. Birth date blah blah blah she shifted the light to the next section huh he was brought to Lyle house by child service agencies._

"Lyle house?"

_No mention of that father they're always talking about._

"Blah blah blah oh here we are interesting stuff."

_Diagnostics: Antisocial personality disorder._

"So this book is about my dad going to some crazy home with anti social personality disorder?" I went back a little further in the book and found some sort of familiar words. Necromancer and Chloe. I read

"_Chloe you're a necromancer." said Derek _

"_A necro-what?"_

"That's what I said."

I pulled out my file.

_Parents: Chloe Saunders & Derek Souza_

So this book is about my parents…cool…I guess. The book was getting boring so I went back to my file. I read the second page

_Relatives: Victoria (Tori) Enright-Witch_

_Simon Bae- Sorcerer_

_Liz Delaney-(terminated by EG) Telekinesis half demon_

_Kit Bae- Sorcerer_

_Lauren Fellows – (non-supernatural) Nurse_

_Contact information_

_Kit Bae: 716-684-3254_

_Lauren Fellows: 716-225-3986_

"I'll have to sneak mom's phone later, too bad we don't have a corded house phone anymore. Alright enough of this back to the book!"

I grabbed the book and it flipped open to a random page all by itself.

I read

"_She sees dead people."_

_Peter lifted his head from his game. _

"_Really, cool!" _

_When I looked up Derek's fork was halfway to his mouth, green eyes piercing the curtain of hair as he stared at me._

I pen flew off the desk circling the words green eyes then the pages quickly flipped to the beginning of the book.

_I eyed the unopened hair color tube. Kari swore red streaks would go perfect in my strawberry blonde hair. _

The pen then circled three more words. Strawberry blonde hair. I scrambled to my desk to grab a mirror. Green eyes and strawberry blonde hair. Wow these people really were my parents. I then heard the voice again.

"Now that you know about Chloe I can tell you who I am. I am Chloe's mom or in other words your grandma."

The blonde woman materialized.

"What happened why am I not with my parents?"

"You were kidnapped by a group of people who altered your parents' genes."

"What? Why? Are my parents ok?"

"Yes other than your parents being worried sick your parents are ok and are using all your relatives trying to find you. I will go to your mom and tell her where you are. In the mean time stay here and don't talk to your parents about this."

"O.k. thanks grandma."

**Ok that's it thanks to **

**Alliycat3101**

**ChaaisSaying**

**And**

**Krc101**

**For all the nice reviews, ideas, and for following my story! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone with your input!**

Chp.4

Jenny's (Chloe's mom's) POV

I made Alison a promise if only I could keep it. I had Ben looking around everywhere but no matter how hard we tried we couldn't find Chloe. Ben was asking all the necromancers he knew to ask all the sorcerers they knew to track them with no luck. I didn't want to leave Ali with her abusive mother but there was nothing I could do. It just wasn't fair…but you know what they say… life isn't fair.

APOV

I heard the doorbell ring.

"Ding dong the bitch is home."

I ran down the stairs to the door and unlocked it. Instead of receiving a hello how was your stay at home? Or did you have fun? I received a hard slap to the face.

"You're so worthless I told your father we should've disowned you, ALL YOU ARE IS A WORTHLESS PICE OF SHI-"

The next thing precious mommy felt was MY hand across HER face for a change. I've always been extra strong so the slap left her dazed for a few seconds. I tried to run but my damn long hard. She grabbed a fistful of my hair threw me to the ground and I felt slaps kicks and punches all over my body.

"Young lady if you ever lay a hand on me again-"

I didn't hear the rest because everything went black.

When I woke up I was laying in the same place on the floor as I got the shit beat out of me. I tried to get up but I felt like shit. After about 10 minutes of trying to get up I gave up and crawled to the stairs. I pulled myself up on the railing and limped up the stairs. When I got to the top I fell and crawled to the bathroom. I pulled myself up using the counter as support. I checked my wounds after I carefully stripped to my undergarments. I started at my head. I had all my teeth but there was a huge gash on my head, (still bleeding) a black eye and bloody nose followed by cuts and bruises on my face. Same with the rest of my body cuts and bruises were EVERYWHERE! I treated my face with a wet wad of toilet paper I cleaned my nose. I got several cotton balls and the peroxide from under the sink. I poured the peroxide on the cotton balls and squeezed the peroxide on my head. GOD DAMN IT HOLY MOTHER F***** SHIT OWW! I didn't want anyone to come running so I bit my tongue tasting blood. Great I needed stitches. I threw the cotton balls and the toilet paper away and put the peroxide back grabbed a rag put it to my head and went downstairs.

"Great you're up you lazy little… WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY RAG! Run upstairs and rinse it before the blood ruins it."

"Don't you care where the blood came from?"

"NO GO WASH MY RAG! Oh and cut the grass when your finished."

"I need to get stitches for my head."

"And why would I waist my money on that you know I'm broke!"

"Yes ma'ma I'll just go do my chores."

So I guess I'll just have to let it heal naturally. I rinsed the rag and hung it up to dry then went to mow the lawn (luckily my wound closed up). After I finished I went inside to try to talk to my grandma.

"Grandma… GRANDMA!" I whispered.

I didn't see any sign of her so I just lay on my bed thinking of what to do. I remembered something… my file had some numbers for me to call. I pulled out the box under my bed and looked up the numbers.

_Kit Bae- 716-684-3254_

_Lauren Fellow- 716-225-3986_

I went downstairs and slowly inched my way into my mom's room. I walked into the hallway of her room searching for her purse and then searching through it for her phone. I felt its slick blue surface and whispered

"JACKPOT!"

I turned it off so it wouldn't ring and stuck it in my pocket then ran up the stairs to my room, locked the door and sat on my bed.

"Ok I have the numbers I have a phone but who to call?"

I decided to use the stupidest way to decide.

"Ene mene miney mo catch a tiger by the toe if he hollers let him go my bitch mom wants me to die in a hole and you are it."

Turns out my bitch mom wants me to call Lauren Fellows first. I turned on my mo- you know what she's not my mom, I'm goanna quit calling her that. I turned on the bitch's phone and dialed Lauren's number. While the phone was ringing I was wondering what to say.

"Hi Ms. Fellows this is Alison Souza and I don't know you but a ghost who is supposedly my grandma showed me a secret door in my house and it had a file in it with your name and number on it so hey what's up?"

Yeah right she'd probably have me locked up in a crazy home. Before I had time to think of what to say I heard

"Hello Dr. Fellows how can I help you? Hello?

"Hello Ms Fellows I'm going to give you 3 names and tell me if they mean anything to you…

Alison Souza

Chloe Saunders and

The Edison Group."

All I heard was breathing for a few seconds and then I had to pull the phone away from my ear because of what I heard next.

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS AND WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE DO YOU THINK THIS IS!"

I replied with the only thing I could reply with.

"I am Alison Souza."

Then I heard a phone slam shut.

**Thanks for all the helpful criticism, reviews, and for following.**


	6. Update

**Hey everybody I have a couple of things to ask you. Should I do some pov from kit Lauren Ben Simon or Tori? Which ones? Also give me some advice because I'm a little lost and the next chapter will be really REALLY short unless I get some advice. Should kit answer his phone (if he does the story won't be much longer and I doubt there'll be a sequel) or should he be cautious and not answer his phone. And if you'd like something to happen in the story tell me and it might end up happening. The faster you review the faster ill update. Hope to hear from you all soon.**


	7. Chapter 5

Chp.5

APOV

Only one last hope for me to leave this hell-hole. I dialed kit's number.

**Kit's POV**

Simon, Tori, and I have given up. We've been trying for years now with not even a little progress. Alison will never be found. I was interrupted from my thoughts by a loud noise.

"Ding dong you've got a phone call pick up your phone ding dong phone call."

I looked to see all three of my kids (plus my daughter in law) staring at me. My face turned beet red and I took out my phone silenced my ringer and walked out of the room. I heard everyone burst out laughing. I smiled same old kids ten years later. I looked at the number. No caller ID but a number with a New Jersey area code. I didn't know where the Edison Group was staying but I heard it was close to here. I didn't want to live my life in caution not being able to answer any calls without caller ID but I couldn't risk it. I quickly hit the reject button.

**APOV**

NO NO NO! That was my last chance to get out of here! Should I leave a message? Yes then he would call back!

"Hey this is… o wait can't leave my name… forget I said that just leave a message."

What a weird answering machine. I would've said the same thing I told Dr. Fellows but judging by her reaction I decided not to.

"Hey… Kit right… I ... uh… this is Alison Souza and I just want to meet my real parents and leave my abusive excuse of a mother behind and have a nice loving family. Please call me back (I was in tears now) I just want to go home. Please call ba-"

"Alison Andrews WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING TO AND DIDN'T I SAY NO LOCKED DOORS IN MY HOUSE!"

I slammed the phone shut scrambled to put my file and box away under my bed and hid the phone under my pillow then ran to the door. I opened it up to get to punches (causing my nose to bleed again) and a slap to the head (opening my head wound). My mom may be tough but she hates blood she saw it dripping from my head and face and fell to the ground. I let her fall hoping she hit HARD! I then punched her in the face until I saw blood kicked her aside and locked my door. Payback for all these years. I grabbed my suit case from my closet and started to pack my file the book and all my essential clothes. I was almost done when I saw a black stone fall on the floor (it's the necklace Chloe always wore). I picked it up and slipped it on. For some reason I knew it belonged to my mother. My Real mother. I put on the straps for my backpack and went to my mom's room. I lifted her mattress to find a roll of 100's 50's and 20's I grabbed them and stuffed them in my bag. I stopped for a second. Where am I going to go? O well anywhere is better than here!

**KPOV**

My phone rang again but luckily it was just a little jingle letting me know I had a message. I listened to the message left from the number that just called.

"Hey… Kit right… I ... uh… this is Alison Souza and I just want to meet my real parents and leave my abusive excuse of a mother behind and have a nice loving family. Please call me back (the girl was in tears now) I just want to go home. Please call ba-"

"Alison Andrews WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING TO AND DIDN'T I SAY NO LOCKED DOORS IN MY HOUSE!"

Then the message was over.

"GUYS GET IN HERE!"

"What is it?" asked Chloe

"It's Alison."

"You found her?" asked Derek

"It depends, Tori can you track this call?"

"No only if you're talking to the person."

"Ok I'll call back but listen to this first."

I played back the message and at the end Tori was in tears Chloe was crying into Derek's chest while Derek had his mouth on the floor just like Simon."

"Tori you better track this call so I can find out what son of a bitch has the nerve to abuse my precious baby and not think there are consequences!"

"Sir yes Sir Wolf boy."

Derek growled.

I called the number and a woman answered.

"Hello?"

"Yes ma'ma you ordered a pizza?"(I was stalling so Tori could track the call)

"Umm…no?"

"Hey you ordered a pizza and now you're saying you didn't what's a wrong?" (Tori gave thumbs up)

"Sir I'm sorry about your pizza but I didn't order one."

Derek took the phone

"You son of a bitch I hope you go to hell for everything you've done to my baby I'm goanna find you and I'm goanna beat the-"

I took the phone from Derek and hung it up.

"Derek! Are you trying to blow our chances of getting your daughter back?"

"Sorry dad!"

I opened my mouth to reply but Tori cleared her throat and said

"The call was on a cell phone at 101 Hooper Ave. Tom's river, NJ."

"Then we're going to NJ!" said Derek.

"Let's go!" I replied.

**APOV**

It was getting dark and I was just wondering the streets like nothing. I then smelt something. It was a familiar scent but I didn't know why it was familiar. It smelt like spring. Or like puppy breathe. I looked and there was a guy standing in front of me. He had long black hair in his face with the most beautiful blue eye's I've ever seen.

"You're a werewolf too then."

I realized I was staring at him.

"A what? ... oh werewolf Yeah I think so… part necromancer too."

Why was I telling this to a total stranger?

"Cool, do you have a mate?"

"A WHAT?"

"A mate… oh I guess you're new to this…a mate is like a werewolf's… um… "Partner" I guess you would call it. Your partner for life."

"Oh yeah I'm new to this stuff… I'm never allowed out of my house except to do yard work and run errands. I'm even home schooled."

"How do you survive? You never go running? You're a freaking werewolf and you never get outside?"

"No my mom is... Well I wouldn't say overprotective because she's extremely abusive but I've never met anyone except her my dad my brothers and some weird doctors from when I was little."

**_Flashback:_ _I woke up from my sleepy-time or at least that's what daddy called it when I went to bed. I opened my eyes expecting to see my daddy's beautiful green eyes exactly like mine. But instead I saw a bright light. I tried to get up but I was strapped down on a metal table. I looked around and it was like I was at the doctor's office. I heard voices talking about things I've only heard in the movies mommy and daddy watch when they think I'm asleep. I heard things like necromancer, werewolf, little monster, if she wasn't so special I would kill her. Then I realized they were talking about me. I looked around frantically for the source of the voices to see a doctor come towards me with a giant needle. I struggled to get away but against the restraints it was no use. I felt it go into my arm. At first I felt a stinging pain but it was much more later I screamed as loud as I could. After the stinging stopped I looked to see a tray with my bone mussel and a beaker full of my blood. Tears streamed down my face they didn't even bother sealing the wound blood just kept running down my arm. It hurt so badly. I felt another sting in my arm in another place and I fell into darkness._**

I came back from my memory to find myself being carried bridal style by the werewolf I met earlier. I got freaked out and jumped out of his arms slamming my head on the concrete opening my wound once again.

"Damn it!"

"The werewolf stood there like nothing happened. You blacked out so I decided to take you to my hotel room because it was getting late and judging by the bag I didn't think you weren't heading home."

"Thank and what's your name?"

"Yours first."

"Alison. Alison Souza."

"Dylan Payne"

"Ok Dylan let's go to your hotel."

"We need to get you to a hospital that needs stitches."

"I know my mom did this to me a few days ago."

"Wow."

"Well she's not my real mom I was kidnapped and now I'm trying to find my real parents."

"Ok but I'll still take you to a hospital."

He took off his shirt revealing rock hard abs. I couldn't help but stare.

"Gosh do you live at the gym?"

"Oh what my abs oh hell no this is one of the perks of being a werewolf."

"Well were are MY abs?"

"I don't know I've never met a girl werewolf so I don't know if you get abs."

"Oh so we've got a sexist on our hands?"

"No I just didn't think girls could be born werewolves."

"Well I don't know either but that's nothing to fight about."

"Here put my shirt on your head well put your stuff in our hotel room then get you to a hospital.'

"I smiled

"Thank you."

We got to the hotel I stayed out side while he put my stuff away. He came back out with a rag for my head and a fresh T-shirt on. He took his old blood soaked shirt and tossed it in the trash.

"Sorry about that."

(British accent) "Tis Alright miss you need medical attention."

"Well when did we turn all British and proper?"

"Donno just trying to lighten the mood."

"Ok"

We walked the rest of the way in silence. Everything else that night went by pretty fast. The hospital was dead so we got in got my stitches and got out and went back to "our" hotel room. When we got there I felt really tired for some reason so I collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

_Dream: I was standing outside a gas station while Dylan went inside to get drinks. I then saw a familiar face. My mom. She came over grabbed my hair and dragged my home._

"_I'll teach you to leave this house."_

_I felt a needle in my arm and fell into darkness and when I woke up I was gagged and bound in a chair. I saw my mom with a crazy look in her eye's she had 50 arms all in fist and I felt them all over my body until I could feel no more pain. I looked down on my bloody body my mom still pounding on it. I realized my mom's dream finally came true I was dead._

I woke up in a panic sweat to see Dylan staring at me.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

I stopped to think. No. No one has ever told me I was beautiful. The only thing I've ever heard about myself was how ugly and worthless I was. I went to reply but I felt his lips on my. I was surprised at first I didn't even know him. But then I remembered what he said about werewolf mates. OH MY GOSH I'M DYLAN"S MATE!"

**Thanks for reading and thank you**

**CeCsep you saved my story. Review and give me some more ideas. And I'm sorry about what happened to Chps. 5&6 there was a problem with them but I'm sure I fixed the problem. It's about 1 AM so goodnight R&R!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long to update my computer doesn't have Microsoft and the computer I use to write my stories was broken but it's all fixed and Alison and her family will reunite soon! Enjoy!**

Dpov

We were in the car listening to our GPS telling us how to get to the bitch's house.

"Turn left in .5 miles and you will be at your destination."

Were so close! (.5 miles later)

"Make an immediate left turn."

I turned the wheel left and looked at each mailbox until I saw the number 101 and I slammed on the brakes.

"We're here."

Apov

"I don't know I think so my wolf is saying you are but I didn't think I could just see a girl and Bam the wolf says she's your mate!"

"Did I say that out loud?"

"What … oh yeah you did."

"Oh and what do you mean wolf?"

"It's like your conscience and it tells you what to do it's like a voice you your head… it's hard to explain."

"Oh well I have no clue what you're talking about so I either haven't heard my wolf or I don't have one."

"Ok so do you like me?"

"Are you kidding me? All I know about you is that you're a werewolf and we like just met I guess I was so tired I wasn't thinking when I came with you so what do you mean do I like you!"

"I don't know I was just asking and you go and freak out like that!"

"Sorry."

"Do you have any food?"

"No but you can call room service."

I looked over the menu and saw several things that sounded good

Nuggets W/ your choice of dressing

Mozzarella sticks W/marinara sauce

Fries W/ cheese chili or ketchup

Pizza W/ a choice of toppings

I asked Dylan what he wanted and since we were werewolves we decided to get one of everything that I named so we called and ordered

2 orders of nuggets w/ BBQ sauce, 2 orders of mozzarella sticks W/ marinara sauce, 2 orders of fries w/ ketchup, and two cheese pizzas.

When the food arrived I opened the door to smell all the delicious food and with my super smelling I couldn't resist the food I threw a 50 at the girl mumbled to keep the change rolled the cart in and

"Bo appétit!"

KPOV

I sat in the car as Derek pounded on the door. I was surprised when the door didn't fall in. I saw a woman with dark hair and tan skin she smiled and said how can I help you.

"You can help me by giving me my f*cking daughter back!"

"Oh you mean that worthless piece of shit she ran away yesterday."

Derek punched her face repeatedly and said

"Don't you dare call my daughter a piece of shit cause that's the nicest thing anyone will call you!"

The women stared at Derek and I saw two kids come up behind her and ask

"Mommy who are des people and why dey hurt you?"

"Its ok kids Jacob take blaze upstairs."

Chloe walked inside and grabbed blaze and asked him and his brother

"Does your mom hurt you?"

"Sometimes she yells curses and sometimes beats us."

"Well you can come with us."

And with that they walked to the car with the two kids.

Cpov

The kid's names were Blaze he was Two and Jacob he was seventeen. Blaze was really cute and reminded me a lot of baby Ali. I had no idea what to do with these kids. I'm not trying to be selfish but I only really want one kid and that's my baby Ali. Tori was dating. Her boyfriend's name was Luke and Simon had his girl Jessa. I doubt any of them wanted kids they weren't even thinking about marriage. Kit I doubted would take them he has 4 kids look after already. They certainly couldn't go back to their mother but where were they going to go? Jacob was almost old enough to live his own life so we didn't really need to worry about him. Just give him some money let him stay at Kit's safe house (even though he wasn't a supernatural) until he finds a job. And little kids are a handful but from what I heard from Blaze Ali usually babysits him and they get along really well so…there problem solved!

Apov

We finished all our food and sat down to figure out what we were going to do.

"So what are we suppose to do just stay here until we run out of money?"

"No that would be stupid."

"Then what? What are we going to do?"

"We could try to find your parents."

"And stay where?"

"Here… we could come back at the end of the day."

"Where will we look how do we know if Kit got my call. Even if he did he doesn't know where I live my mom probably picked up and told him he was crazy!"

"I don't know I'm just trying to think of something… do you still have his number?"

"Yeah."

"Call him!"

"Good idea!"

Why didn't I think of that…? I pulled my file out from my suitcase and saw kit's number. I went to the phone and Dylan told me to dial a nine before the number so I dialed it and after 3 rings I heard an answer.

"Hello?"

"Is this Kit?"

"Who is this?"

"This is Alison."

"Alison Souza? Yes this is kit!"

I heard voices in the background asking

"What is it dad?"

Kit answered telling them who it was followed by screams of joy.

"Alison sweetie where are you we'll come and get you."

"I'm at the Embassy Suites in New Jersey floor 103 room 13."

"Ok just hang tight we'll be there in an hour."

"An hour?"

"Yes we just left your house and we have your two brothers."

"Really… how did you know where I lived?"

"Your aunt tracked the call you made."

"Tell her I thank her very much and tell everyone I can't wait to see them!"

I hung up the phone this is the best news I've ever heard from anyone! I get to meet my real parents!

"From the look on your face I guess that was good news?"

"I turned around to see Dylan smiling a beautiful smile. I ran into his arms and kissed him.

"Thank you so much my parents are coming because of you!"

"What did I do?"

"You told me to call kit and now my parents are actually coming!"

All this talk about parents made me relies I wasn't the only one without a parent here Dylan didn't have parents either. Curiosity overwhelmed me and I just had to ask.

"What happened to your parents?"

"Oh um my parents nothing I just… I don't have any,"

"What do you mean you don't have any? Of course you do!"

"Well I do but I don't like to talk about it."

"I saw him pleading with his eyes for me not to ask him more about them and I really wanted to just nod my head but for some reason I just had to know. Probably because he knows so much about me and I know nothing about him.

"!" I pleaded

"My parents were the Alphas of the pack."

"The what?"

"There is a pack it's like the main pack most of their territory is in Syracuse."

"Huh... Never heard of them but go on."

"I didn't like there ways. Threatening people, not letting anyone on their land or they would torture/kill them. It… I just didn't think it was right. So the only thing I could do to get away from them was to run. I didn't have to worry about taking control of the pack when my father was gone it was just too much! So I ended up in New Jersey and am just wondering around doing stuff."

"You said your mom and dad were alpha I thought you said you've didn't know a girl could be a werewolf.

"My mom is my dad's human mate and even though she is human she is still the girl alpha."

"Oh… so I guess we know more about each other now don't we."

"You mean you know more about me?"

"Right… well since we have to wait an hour to meet my parents…*Yawn*… I'm goanna take a nap.'

"Ok I'll just watch some TV."

"Wake me up when they get here or if anything else exciting happens.'

"Alrighty but first don't I get a kiss goodnight?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine."

He ran up to me on the bed giving me a quick peck on the lips before walking back to the love seat to watch _American Dad._

I fell asleep to me humming a tune that sounds strangely familiar but I didn't think I've ever heard before.


	9. Chapter 7

APOV

I awoke to a gentle shake.

"Are they h-?"

Dylan looked terrible. He had sweat everywhere and kept blinking. He seemed really …unfocused.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm changing?"

"How… changing how?"

"Like how a werewolf changes!"

"Oh like into a wolf?"

"YES!" He yelled sounding annoyed.

"I'm sorry I told you I'm new to this stuff!"

"Its fine it's just I'm really easy to irritate when I'm about to change I mean and this is extra stressful because I'm not even suppose to change for another few years and…

He kept rambling so I covered his mouth.

"Dylan?"

"Yeah?"

"I trust you Okay? Let's go."

"Thanks. Ok I saw a wooded area out back so let's go I'll lead the way."

We headed out back to a surprisingly convenient wooded area behind around back.

"Okay I have to take my clothes off so I don't rip through them."

"You aren't goanna turn green are you?"

"I HATED that movie!"

I laughed and smiled. I've been doing that A LOT more since I left "home sweet home." I went into the bushes and turned around so he could strip. He told me it was okay to come out and luckily he kept on his underwear but he told me if he ended up going through the whole change he would rip through them. He told me I could sit back and watch so I'd know what to expect when I was old enough to change. I was sitting there waiting for something to happen when I heard an ear splitting crack. I looked over to see his back had shot up impossibly high and his skin was wiggling like snakes. It looked extremely painful!_ I_ had to go through _that_! I would rather die. From what I've learned from hanging with Dylan so far is that he's REALLY tough and he was trying so hard to stop himself from screaming letting out whimpers and cries every once and a while when he wasn't vomiting. It was actually really painful to watch. I wish there was something I could do. My eyes flashed back to his muscles and they looked as if they were bunching up. I walked over and whispered reassuring words to him and massaged his muscles. I saw his eyes that before were filled with terror but now they looked a little relaxed (or as relaxed as they could be while he was changing into a wolf). Finally it stopped and he fell over. I went over to him and saw black stuff on his arms. I thought it was dirt and went to wipe it off only to discover it was fur. I went to look at his face and saw that it was deformed. I grabbed his hand to discover his hand felt like a dog's paw. I tried to reassure him he was okay and it was over but he shook his head and said in a voice that I'm pretty sure wasn't human and said

"It's not over I'm in the middle of changing into a wolf I'm just resting so I can change ba-"

His back shot up and he tried to get back onto all fours. His stomach was empty because of all the vomiting before so he was spitting up bile. After about 5 more minutes of me massaging and reassuring him and him going through something really painful it stopped and he fell over panting. He was so tired but it was cold outside so I told him to put his clothes back on so he wouldn't freeze from all the sweat. He slipped on his clothes and before we went inside I stopped him.

"When it's mine time for me to… you know… change... could you…"

I stopped hoping that he would finish my sentence but I was out of luck.

"Could you do the same for me when I change?"

"Course."

"Thanks."

We started to walk but he put up his hand and if he wouldn't have left his hand up I would've done a face-plant.

"Do you hear that?"

I stopped to listen and I heard footsteps.

"Do you think it's my parents coming through the woods to the hotel?"

"I doubt it they would smell a little similar to you but they don't. They smell like…"

A man appeared out of the shrubbery and announced himself.

"Hello kids my name is Marcel Davidoff and I'm here to help."

Blood was pounding in my ears. Why does that name sound so familiar?

"RUN!"

I looked around to see who was yelling I couldn't tell all I could hear was my heart beating out of my chest.

Dylan repeated

"RUN ALI!"

I took off running then heard a quiet breath of air like a _pft_. I felt a sharp stinging in my side followed by several more _pfts _and several more stinging pains in my side until I collapsed my limbs not responding when I tried to get up. I called out to Dylan go without a reply. I turned my head using all the strength I had left and saw him lying on the ground unconscious. The last thing I heard was the old man saying

"Don't worry I'm here to help."

**I know you all hate me know Alison has to wait once again to meet her parents but don't worry I'll make sure she meets up with her parents eventually… Or will I? MWAHAHAHAHA! I need to get 10 Reviews and maybe I'll stop Alison's suffering. -**

**Derek: What the hell Bitch will you just give me my daughter back!**

**Me: not yet!**

**Derek: What the hell did I do to you?**

**Me: Nothing… don't worry I'll just have my fun and give you back your precious Alison.**

**Derek: FUN?! So this is how you get your kicks?! Giving my daughter to the Edison group?**

**Me: Well sorry don't worry I'll give her back. I'm sorry you won't be with her for her first change. MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Derek: Why you little-!**

**Me: Don't worry they will have already escaped the Edison group and she'll have her mate.**

**Derek: MATE SHE HAS A MATE?!**

**Me: Whoops… uh.. gotta go. CHLOE CONTROL YOUR WEREWOLF!**

**Derek: Come back you little bitch!**

**Me: BYE WOLFBOY!**

**OH I just remembered I put links to pictures of my story on my profile check them out and once again review!**


	10. Chapter 8

Dpov

5 more minutes and then I'll see my baby! The new kids were getting restless and blaze wouldn't shut the hell up! It was SO frustrating listening to the baby cries. Jacob didn't help with all his yelling about who cares about Alison and shut Blaze up and who the hell are you people. I guess he didn't get the hint even with all my growling. He would just give a sarcastic comment like "dude what's your problem?" Ugh just let this time pass already!

"You have arrived!"

I jumped out of the car before it was even stopped I had to get out of that hellhole and get to my daughter. Room 13 on floor 103. I walked to the counter and told the lady I was here to visit a resident in room 13 on floor 103.

"Are they expecting you?"

"Yes ma'ma and I'd appreciate if we could speed this up my daughter is staying here and-"

I couldn't tell her that my daughter was kidnapped and then escaped then the police would get involved.

"Hold on a second ma'ma."

I walked out to go get Simon.

"You've been working on your persuasion spells right."

"Yeah. Why is the lady giving you problems?"

"Yeah, can you help?"

"Sure."

We walked in and Simon did his work.

"Excuse me ma'ma we need a key to room 13 on room 103."

Before she could protest he flicked his fingers and within minutes we had a key to the room. We took the elevator and that elevator music was so annoying that even though we'd have to climb 103 stories we were definetly taking the stairs on the way back.

"Room 1, room 2, room 3, room 7, room 10, room 13."

I slammed the key in to find we didn't even need it, the door was ajar. I slammed it open and found the room empty except for two bags. I went through the bags one belonged to a girl and the other was for a guy… a guy!? Oh hell no she better not have a mate! (I have a feeling I'm goanna get yelled at by Derek again at the end). I could be angry about this later right now I have other things on my mind. I lifted my head to try and catch a whiff of my daughter but I didn't know what she smelled like so I picked up her clothes and smelt them. They smelled like pine and strawberries. It sounds like a weird combination but I could stand there inhaling it all day. I was shot back into reality by a hand in my face.

"SIMON!" I growled.

"Derek!? Alison!"

"Right thanks."

I lifted my nose to the air and caught a whiff of sweat. Did she change? I hope not! I in hailed deeper... Strawberries! I walked along inhaling the wonderful scent. We hit the elevator and before Simon could hit the button I dragged him to the stairs.

"What the hell!?"

"That damned elevator music I can't stand it!"

He burst out laughing.

"Shut up it's annoying ok!?"

"I'm not taking those stairs! But you... have fun."

"Fine I need the exercise anyway."

I shoved the door open and ran down the stairs. I got to the bottom in minutes. Being a werewolf really helped. I walked to the elevator doors just opening to reveal Simon.

He jumped about a foot in the air eyes wide jaw on the floor.

"How the hell did you beat the elevator down 103 stories!?"

"I guess being a werewolf really pays off."

I lifted my nose only slightly so the woman at the front desk wouldn't notice and not only did I pick up Ali's sent I also smelled two werewolves. I'm guessing her and her mate! I'm still really pissed about that. I followed the trail out the front doors and back behind the hotel. It went into the forest. I really hope Alison didn't change. I followed there trail until I saw something glint in the moonlight. I picked it up. It was a dart. Hunters maybe? Oh who am I kidding I already know what happened. Some hunters cam by and shot at whoever turned into a wolf and the other escaped. I sniffed the air to try and find the trail of the other person who went off to instead be met with another smell that I haven't smelt for 13 years.

"He's got Alison!"

Apov

I woke up on a bed I thought it was my bed until I heard someone yell

"Get up Alison!"

I shot up and remembered what happened. We were in a little room that looked like my bedroom. The only way I could distinguish that it wasn't my room was the fact that there weren't any windows and the door was steel and didn't have a doorknob. I looked around and saw Dylan looking at me worried.

"We'll be fine don't worry."

It sounded as true as I thought it was, I had no idea what was going to happen to us and I didn't think Dylan knew either. We were stuck here. I was looking around for an exit or some way to escape when a blonde caught my eye. I had Jenny's name on my lips but then got a good look at her and realized she was about my age.

"Hi i'm Liz!"

"Um...hi?"

"I was a friend of your mom. Wow it's weird calling Chloe your mom. I died when I was your age. I died here and helped your mom escaped these people before your mom was killed too! Oh shit I'm scaring you to death right now aren't I? Oh geez just ignore everything I just said, I'm your mom's friend Liz and I'm here to help and omg I talk way too much I'll shut up now. Oh wait I have to tell you a story real quick ok so your mom was running from these people and she was so paranoid she couldn't sleep so I talked her ear off and she was snoring in minutes lol!"

Ok finally Liz quit talking. I mean she seems like a nice girl but she talks way too much. The only thing I was thinking about though was how this girl died here and we could be next! Dylan came over and said

"I know your not crazy and since your talking to thin air and when we first met you told me you were a necromancer I'm guessing there's a ghost here."

"Yup."

"And from the horrified look on your face I guess it had bad news?"

"Yup."

I fell to the floor and felt my cheek wet. I noticed my eyes were watering and I felt arms embrace me. I looked into those magnificent green eyes and sat there mesmerized until I heard a distance voice ask

"what's wrong?"

"Dylan, we could die here! We could DIE! I'd never get to meet any of my real relatives and and-"

I started sobbing and I couldn't even form. Words anymore I just sobbed into Dylan's hard muscular chest until I his shirt was drenched with my tears and I couldn't cry anymore. He lifted my chin to look into those beautiful eyes of his and he kissed me. When he finally pulled away he asked

"Do you trust me?"

Hmm... I met him a couple of nights ago and knew hardly anything about. Not even a simple what's your favorite color but for some reason I trusted him with my life and if I ever wanted to get out of here alive then I would have to trust him with my life.

"With my life... I trust you with my life!"

"Ok then you'll trust me to not let anything happen to you."

"Ok."

"Now dry your eyes and instead of us sitting here pouting-"

"I'm not pouting!"

"Ok fine then let's get our nonproductive asses in gearb and find an escape route!"

The door swung open and a gray haired man walked in with the creepiest smile I've ever seen! (it's the kind of smile that if I saw an old guy looking at me with it i would consider him a rapist).

"Hello kids I must've given you a scare out there with those darts and guns but like I said I want to help. His eyes flick from my puffy eyed red face to Dylan's tear soaked shirt. "There's no need to cry Alison you'll be fine! In fact I've come to give you two a tour of this place and answer your questions. So what shall it be first?"

Well I had a lot of questions but I doubt he'd answer them truly and I wanted to get a look at the place to consider escape routes but I doubt he'd show us around because he probably knew we were trying to escape thanks to the camera I just noticed in the corner of our room.

"If you don't mind I'd like to get some questions answered."

"Sure why not!?"

"First of all why was I taken from my parents?"

"Ah well you see we're trying to give supernaturals easy lives so I put you with a human family so you could live normally!"

"But about when I started to change or I started seeing ghosts?"

"well your mom was suppose to give you medication and claim it was a medical illness."

"Oh great more lies."

"well it was for your own good.l

"Oh I see for my own good you kidnapped me gave me an abusive mother and fed me lies my whole life?oh yeah you guys REALLY helped me out!"

"well you see we were experimenting to see if it was easier knowing you're supernatural or not knowing."

"Well I proved that your experiment was a failure and you shouldnt lie so can I go back to my parents now?"

"Well actually my boss suggested that we but you in a better home and erase your memory of all this silly stuff."

Erase my memory I almost fell over if it wasn't for Dylan's arms that caught me. Erase my memory of all this?! Dylan, my real parents my powers! No! I whispered only low enough for a werewolf to hear

"We HAVE to get out NOW!"

Dylan picked me up bridal style and I heard the Davidoff to follow him. Dylan started walking torward Davidoff and followed him out of the room. My vision was blurry so I shut my eyes to be consumed by sleep.

XX LATER XX

I woke up strapped to a metal table. I looked around to see a blonde women who had strands of white hair. She whispered very low

"I'm Lauren fellows your mothers aunt and even though me and your mom haven't talked for 13 years I can't do this to you."

She picked up a scaple And said extremely loud

"I'm going to place this tracker in your wrist."

She went to cut my wrist and instead cut through the ropes on my wrist then the other and then my feet. She pulled me off the table and ran out the door we stopped at a metal door it Lauren unlocked it and I grabbed Dylan from inside and we ran to the exit. We went out the front doors and into a van Lauren put in the keys and took off with me and Dylan in the back and her (of course) driving.

The last part is kind of rushed but I'm soooooo tired I just wanna get the hell to bed its about 12:30 and I'm so tired I played tennis ALL day and I just want to stop staring into this bright computer screen do goodnight!

Derek: your not going to bed yet!

Me: ugh what do you want I'm tired!

Derek: you little bitch my daughter has a mate and gets kidnapped by the EG what did I do!?

Me: it's just a story and you'll get your baby back in a couple chapters the EG didn't do anything exept hit them with a few darts and her mate is hot and nice and looks a lot like you and as you've found out he's a werewolf and they haven't done anything exept kissed so can I plz go to sleep now!?

Derek: I get your tired but I'm SUPER pissed!

Me:can it wait till next chapter when my heads not falling on the keyboard?

Derek:fine I'll be nice this time but this isn't over!

Me:yeah yeah *yawn* goodnight *snore* *zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...


	11. Chapter 9

**Dpov**

**When me and Simon got back to the car we had no choice but to tell them and of course Chloe cried like hell just like when Davidoff took Ali the first time. I couldn't cry I was way too angry. I wanted to murder every single one of them! How dare they do this! I didn't tell chloe about the "mate problem" she was already upset enough. We were driving around town and had the tented windows slightly cracked so I could try and catch a whiff of Alison but there was no trace of her just like when dad disappeared no trace what so ever! Probably a spell set by Diane to cover up their tracks. I wonder if Simon and Tori knew that spell? It could come in handy once we find Ali. IF we ever found Ali...**

**Apov**

**We were in the van and the road was hypnotizing I was nodding off every other second.**

**"Don't worry you'll be alright go to sleep."**

**I blinked my eyes and shook my head **

**"I'm fine not sleepy at all."**

**"Oh yeah cause your head is totally not falling over every other second."**

**I gave him an evil stare**

**"Fine but if something happens u better wake me up!"**

**"I don't know your so beautiful when sleep I would want to ruin the -"**

**(I punched him in the arm)**

**"Ouch! That hurt! Fine I'll wake you up I was just joking anyway but not about u being beautiful just about the-"**

**I kissed him. **

**"Will you shut the hell up! I know what u mean, gosh!"**

**I lay my head down on his shoulder and was asleep probably before I even closed my eyes.**

**_Dream: _**

**_I was with Dylan in a field and we were having a picnic. I was eating chocolate covered strawberries and he was eating a watermelon. We were just laughing and smiling and talking. Just having fun creating small talk stuff like that._**

**_"when's your birthday." I ask._**

**_"I'm not a creep and I'm not kidding but my birthday is Halloween."_**

**_"So you get free candy from strangers every year on your birthday... No fair!"_**

**_"When's yours?"_**

**_"March 11. Just a regular old day didn't get presents didn't get wished a happy birthday didn't even get a cake! I'm surprised I even remember the date!"_**

**_"huh."_**

**_"So enough depressing crap! What's your favorite color?_**

**_"Your eyes."_**

**_"Green? Cool mine is black."_**

**_Before he could reply a big black wolf came out of no where and grabbed him by the neck. I screamed as the wolf dragged him away._**

**Dream over.**

**I snapped awake. Dylan was looking at me like I was crazy. But he wiped that look off his face and replaced it with concern. **

**"Another nightmare?"**

**I nodded.**

**"You wanna talk about it?"**

**I shook my head.**

**"Alright later then."**

**I nodded.**

**"Alright then."**

**I climbed into the front seat to talk to Lauren.**

**"So where are we going and why did you rescue us?"**

**"Me and your mom had a falling out because I hate werewolves and your father was one. She told me she was pregnant and I got really pissed so we haven't talked since."**

**"And you're helping us why?"**

**"Because I owe it to your mom."**

**"Thank you."**

**"Well I hate your father but I wasn't gonna let you suffer just because you're your father's child. Now I might have let your father suffer but your different. Actually I could use you to get back at her for being with that werewolf but... I just love her to much to hurt her."**

**"Well me and Dylan (I gestured to him in the back seat) really appreciate it."**

**"Your welcome deary."**

**"Where are you taking us?"**

**"I've always kept your mothers number just in case so I'll let you call her and you can talk to her and set up a meeting spot." **

**She handed me her phone and I handed it right back.**

**"No you need to make up. I can tell you love her very much and she needs to know that."**

**She frowned and then nodded.**

**"I guess your right ok I'll pull over."**

**She pulled over at the nearest gas station that happened to be a circle K so she gave us each a dollar to get a 69 cent Thirst Buster™. I got a Mountain Dew™ and Dylan got an A&W™. We payed at the register and went to get in the car. Lauren left the keys in the ignition told us to lock the doors and the. Dialed my mom's number.**

**Cpov**

**My Iphone™ played the marimba ringtone and I took it out to see called. I looked at the caller ID.**

**"Aunt Lauren? What dose she want?"**

**I was about to hit reject when Derek pulled out the phone and said**

**"Ali's gone we have to take a chance she might have found her you know she dose work for the EDG."**

**I hit send.**

**"What do YOU want?"**

**"Chloe I am so so sorry I didn't mean anything I said I love you so so much and I even saved Alison and am going to bring her to you to show my appreciation."**

**"You have Alison!"**

**"Yes and I'm so sorghum for what I did will you forgive me?"**

**"Bring me my daughter safely and you won't be dead to me any longer."**

**"Meet me back at there hotel in their hotel room in an hour I love you Chloe."**

**I hung up and announced to everyone and told Kit to turn around and for us to go get our Ali.**

**Davidoffpov**

**Lauren was doing great and I bet that Chloe and Derek were falling right into our trap! We would get our subjects back! First to go would be that wolf and even though Lauren said not to hurt Chloe she was too powerful and had to go! I LOVE being me!**

**"Enright! Carson! Get the tranks were going hunting for a wolf and a necro!"**

**We got to the hotel and were waiting in the room floor 130 room 15 in minutes we would have our little family.**

**Laurenpov**

**I really hoped my plan would work. Not only would Derek and Chloe get Alison back but they would also rid the world of the EDG. We checked into the hotel and went to the kids real room. Floor 103 room 13. I told the lady at the front desk that we were expecting 4 people Chloe Derek simon and tori and maybe kit. And we left them a room key. We got settled in the room and I told the kids not to make a sound.**

**"Hello Davidoff well be there in about 30 minutes there is a delay on the interstate."**

**"Ok Lauren well see you then your doing great!"**

**"Davidoff isn't that the guy who took us?"**

**"Alison its not what you think!"**

**"Really my parents and I... We trusted you and you just going to betray us like that!"**

**"No sweetly I'm helping you!"**

**" Ok fine I'll listen but you have one chance to explain and if you say anything I don't like we're leaving!"**

**"Your parents aunt and uncle were hunted down by these same people when they were your age and they hate but they hate them even more now because of what they did to you they are in a room on floor 130 and they're in room 15. When you parents and aunt and uncle and their dad get here they will go inside and "finish" them."**

**"Finish as in kill?"**

**"Yes but it's for the sake of all supernaturals everywhere."**

**"Ok I'm sorry I yelled at you I just got really pissed."**

**"it's alright your parents will be here any -"**

**A knock on the door cut me off.**

**"Kids go hide and don't make a sound!"**

**They ran off to what I think was a closet. I looked through the peephole to see a VERY pissed off looking Derek. I was scared to death I was going to be alone with a pissed werewolf! I was about to walk away when I saw Chloe walk around Derek. I slowly opened the door and grabbed Chloe.**

**"Oh Chloe I missed you sooooo much!"**

**"Yeah yeah you missed your niece now where is my daughter!"**

**"Jeez Derek I haven't seen Chloe forever can I just give her a hug!?"**

**He mummbled what I thought could've been a possible apology but I didn't know for sure. **

**"Dylan! Alison! Come on its alright come out!"**

**"Who is Dylan and why we're they hiding?" Chloe asked**

**"Well you see that's what we need to talk about."**

**After Alison and Dylan were settled and Simon Tori and kit came from the car Alison explained.**

**"Dylan is my mate. I met him after I ran away from Jean my fake mom he brought me here and got stitches for my head."**

**"Stiches?!"**

**Almost everyone including me said. Alison turned around to reveal a long row of stitches on her head.**

**"My fake mom was very abusive and she did this and a number of other things. So anyway after I got stiches we went to the hotel and I called kit using his number from this."**

**She pulled out a box which had a book and file in it.**

**"Mom I met your mom's ghost and I found out I was a necromancer and werewolf mix and I'm guessing dads a werewolf and mom your the necro. This book is about you guys when you were in a place called Lyle house."**

**"Good times." said Tori Simon Derek and Chloe at the same time.**

**"So I called kit and went to sleep. Dylan woke me up because he had to change and that's when Davidoff came and took us to a lab and Lauren saved us."**

**"And why were you hiding when we came in?" asked Derek **

**"Because Marcel Andrew and Diane are a couple floors up waiting for all of us." I said **

**"What!"**

**"Yeah I know but you guys can go and finish the EDG."**

**"Well its worth a try!" said Chloe **

**Dpov**

**I didn't like Dylan he was too quiet but we could discuss this later. Right now we had to go kill the EDG. What was Lauren thinking!? I though she was trying to help us not kill us! Oh well like Chloe said its worth a try. But damn Chloe is always way too optimistic! We headed up to the room. Before we left me and Chloe all gave Alison a hug and kiss and told her how sorry we were and how much we loved her. Hopefully we would see her again but I'm a werewolf not a psychic so I didn't know. We we're at the door I knocked and Davidoff unlocked the door and I was calving in a binding spell by Diane. Chloe Simon and Tori were hiding and they jumped out Simon and Tori bound Diane and Carson and Chloe possessed Davidoff. I got out of my biding spell and grabbed Davidoff and Chloe stopped possessing Davidoff. Chloe took Diane Andrew and Davidoff's soul out and banished them to the afterworld and made it so they could never leave. Quick and simple deaths no blood or gore we lay Davidoff on the floor with Diane and Andrew and went through the medicine cabinet. I found 3 bottles of pills. Perfect! Dad always told us that people always come up with their own explanations for things supernaturals do but we didn't want them to suspect foul play and have the cops on our tail. I lay the pill bottles next to each person and spill some on the floor. When we got back to Ali's room we had the Dylan Lauren Ali and kit come to the car. Lauren drove the van And kit drove his van and we all went to Chloe and my house. Me and Chloe had our baby and our family was together again. It was all good... For now.**

**So that's all the EDG leaders are dead and the family is reunited I might make a epilogue but maybe not. And thank you frostofthenight for all your help you rok!**


End file.
